A device is described that relates generally to lighting used in the performance of a surgical or other medical procedure and, more particularly, to an adjustable light device that may be detachably connected to an overhead light whereby the light may be brought in close proximity with objects to be illuminated.
Surgical lighting generally includes overhead lighting, head lamps worn by the surgeons and lighted instruments placed within a wound. Sufficient lighting of the tissues is critical in surgery so that the surgeon can accurately identify the tissues in order to make sure that the appropriate tissues are targeted while avoiding damage to surrounding vascular and neural structures. For example, in a minimally invasive spinal fusion, the surgeon will need to identify bony structures, remove degenerated intervertebral disc tissues and avoid any damage to the spinal cord, peripheral nerves and vascular structures. In addition, should a structure be unintentionally damaged, powerful and targeted lighting may be needed to allow for rapid and complete surgical repair.
Current surgical lighting is not optimal for many surgical procedures, especially for those utilizing minimal incisions and deep access corridors into the body. The majority of surgical lighting is wired to A.C. current in the operating room, creating a possibility of electrical shock and also requiring wiring on the floor of the operating room, which is a tripping hazard. These are typically costly and permanent lighting systems.
Overhead lights are large and expensive dual (or more) lighting systems affixed to the ceiling of the operating room. The overhead lighting systems broadly direct light downward onto the patient and surgical field. Generally cylindrical handles on the overhead lights may be used by the surgeons to manually adjust the direction of the light. Sterile coverings are used for the light handles. In some cases, a sterile light handle cover may be threaded onto the handle. In other cases, the handle cover may be a thin, flexible plastic piece adapted to slip over the handle. In general, overhead surgical lighting systems provide good lighting of the surgical field and patient surface, but provide less direct and targeted lighting down into the body cavity. This is especially true for small incision situations seen in minimally invasive surgery. However, because the light source is above the surgeon's head, leaning in toward the surgical site may obscure the light source and create shadows.
Surgeons may wear fiber optic lighting systems anchored to their foreheads with a targeted beam shining downward. The light beam may be adjusted to focus directly downward along the path of the surgeon's view. These systems can provide targeted light into smaller incisions. However, these systems commonly become less targeted over the course of a surgical procedure and need to be re-adjusted by the non-sterile nursing staff since they are not sterile systems. When head lamps are worn by multiple surgeons in the same procedure, the two head lamps may bump into one another. In addition, these systems typically require anchorage to a light source and a power source resting on a stand behind the operating surgeon. This can limit the surgeon's mobility, as well as creating a tripping hazard in the operating room. Some such systems may be battery powered, but then require the surgeon to wear a heavy rechargeable battery pack around their waist. Finally, the lighting harness secured to the surgeon's forehead can create neck strain over the course of a long surgical procedure.
Surgical instruments placed down into the wound may be provided with illumination sources. In one example, this involves the addition of lighting cables to surgical retractors. While this solution does provide for more directed lighting in the work space, the light cables add expense, take up working space and may require enlarging the incision, and can generate heat. Cases of skin burns or even burning or melting of draping have been reported. A handheld and separate light source, such as a surgical wand or probe, may also be used, but this still requires a cable for lighting with coincident issues of heating and impeding of the operative field.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved adjustable light device that may be used in a surgical or other medical environment. The light device should be adjustable for selectively targeting the light to a preferred location. Ideally, the new light device will work in conjunction with available lighting systems.